


I love it when I hear you breathing

by 五里霧中 (bushibenren)



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Choking, Emotional Manipulation, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sort Of, Tim gets punched a lot, actually i'm not, poor Tim
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushibenren/pseuds/%E4%BA%94%E9%87%8C%E9%9C%A7%E4%B8%AD
Summary: Tim被绑架了。
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Mob, Tim Drake/OMC, Tim Drake/Others
Kudos: 21





	I love it when I hear you breathing

**Author's Note:**

> 内容比较过激，请看好TAG确定能接受再看  
> 是YJ动画的小提  
> 标题来自Melanie Martinez的Tag, you're it

醒来的时候，眼前是一片漆黑。意识回笼的一瞬间一并到来的是全身各处的疼痛。Tim能感觉到自己的手被铐住了，脚踝也被麻绳绑住，时不时的颠簸让他意识到自己此刻正在移动的车里。他还穿着罗宾制服，但腰带已经不翼而飞了。

Tim的头昏昏沉沉的，后脑处刺痛着，无论是谁用药物把他迷晕，显然都为了追求效果用了非常大的剂量。他试图回忆起自己来到这里的原因，但只想起一篇空白。不由自主地，他感觉到眼皮越来越沉重。即将再次陷入昏迷之际，他似乎听到了一个陌生男人的声音。

“别着急，小鸟，我们就快到了……”

Tim再次醒来时，路程的颠簸让他浑身酸痛。他的手仍然被铐在身后，眼睛也被蒙着，但腿上的束缚暂时解开了。他的靴子和手套被脱了下来，但其他衣服还穿在身上。

周围安静得可怕，他自己的呼吸声清晰可闻，除此以外只有令人不安的寂静。他睁眼时甚至觉得自己能听到睫毛刷过蒙眼布的摩擦声。他的眼前是密不透风的黑，甚至没有透进一点点光线，只有无边的漆黑在他眼前蔓延。

Tim感觉得到自己大概是躺在床铺一类的东西上方，他尝试挣扎了一下，发现手铐被锁链固定在了什么地方，锁链被拉扯时的金属撞击声在沉默地房间里显得无比刺耳。

但至少他现在是一个人，目前来讲这种状态让他觉得安全。Tim显然是被绑架了，而一个人独处意味着没有人在这里伤害他。

渐渐靠近的脚步声让Tim不由自主地缩瑟了一下，然后立刻调整呼吸装作昏迷，他记不清自己是怎么被绑架来的了，他只能大概回忆起后脑曾遭过的重击——Tim真的希望自己没有脑震荡。

门锁被打开的声音似乎震耳欲聋，男人走进门，再次上了锁，然后一言不发地慢慢靠近Tim。

就在男人走到床边并停下脚步时，Tim毫不犹豫地将拇指掰脱臼挣开手铐，向根据声音判断出的男人的位置踢击。

第一击击中了猝不及防的男人，Tim听见一声吃痛的叫喊。Tim迅速跳开，伸手去解紧紧绑在他脑后的蒙眼布。

“……妈的！”在他来得及完全解开之前，男人很快咒骂着攻了过来。从脚步声听来，男人的块头很大——至少比他大很多。他暂时不去管眼前的布，根据声音判断男人的位置继续攻击。然而，这一次他的脚踝被男人粗暴地抓住了，紧接着高强度的电流让他尖叫着翻着白眼又一次昏了过去。

这一次他清醒过来时，他仍然能感觉到电流和击打留下的疼痛。他能感觉到被换上了严丝合缝到疼痛的手铐，脚腕也被重新束缚住。他花了几秒钟才适应各处的疼痛，然后试图分析现在的状况。

首先，这个男人并不会对于伤害他，甚至是过分地伤害他这件事有任何犹豫。不考虑后果地过剂量的迷药和高强度电击——这个男人为了达到目的不择手段。

其次，他仍然不知道男人绑架他是为了什么，这还需要进一步观察。

又或者——他听到脚步声，什么地方的门打开了——男人大概马上就会给他答案了。

\---

“Robin到底在哪？”Dick努力镇定，又问了一遍，强压下心里的不安与愤怒。

小队成员们面面相觑，战斗时的Robin总是那个掌控全局的领导者，高效地带领着队伍，但是每次任务结束之后，他就又变成了那个害羞而安静的小个子，容易脸红、喜欢缩在角落里而且走路完全不出声的Tim Drake。

他太安静了，不是那么擅长成为人们的视觉中心，以至于——没有人发现他不见了。直到最终会合时，他们庆祝任务成功的话被一个面色焦急的Nightwing堵了回去。

“Robin在哪？任务结束之后就再也联系不上他了。”

他的面色在看到Tim不在人群之中后猛地一沉，小队成员的表情更让他心道一声不好。  
Tim不见了。他身上的追踪器没有信号，通讯器被破坏了，他一定是在任务结束之后受到了攻击。Dick找不到他了。

\---

男人走到床前，Tim不由自主地吞咽了一下，尽量保持镇定，谨慎地问道：“你想要什么？”

他希望他的腰带还在他身边。或者他的长棍。现在的状况让他难以反抗，他不喜欢这样。  
男人轻声笑了起来，然后一巴掌扇在他脸上。  
男人用力非常大，Tim被这猝不及防的一巴掌扇懵了。男人用力抓住他的头发将他提起来，凑近他耳边说到：“我让你说话了吗？安静一点，做个乖小鸟。你应该被看到而不是被听到。”

Tim不由自主的缩瑟了一下，男人松开手，他的脑袋倒回床上，但他已经没工夫去在乎后脑勺的疼痛了。男人似乎是欣赏了一下他脸上混合着惊讶和恐惧的表情——他几乎没意识到自己不由自主的露出了这样的表情，然后简单地命令道，“站起来。”

Tim犹豫了几秒，又被扇了一巴掌。男人冷酷地声音在他耳边响起，“不要让我说第二遍。站起来。”

这一次Tim服从了男人的命令，摸索着下床，不安地站在床边，努力控制自己不要颤抖。男人又一次笑了，语气柔和了一些，“跪下。”

这一次Tim立刻服从了，毫不犹豫地跪在了地上。他不想为自己招来不必要的伤害，如果他还想存留体力逃出去的话。他得活下去，逃出去。

男人几乎是温柔地摸了摸他的头发，夸奖道：“真乖。”

然后Tim听到耳边传来金属碰撞的声音，男人似乎……似乎是在解自己的皮带。

Tim似乎猜到了男人的意图。他不由自主地挪动双膝试图向后移动。他乞求自己是错的，他不由自主地颤抖着，他想回家，想躺在自己房间的床上用毯子把自己闷死，而不是浑身疼痛地跪在一个很可能想强奸他的男人面前。

然后响起的是布料摩擦的声音。

然后男人的手按在了Tim的后脑勺，强迫他向前挪动。Tim的脸被他按在了男人的两腿间，男人已经硬起来的阴茎隔着内裤摩擦着青少年的脸颊，被迫充满鼻腔的雄性气息让Tim觉得恶心，他想吐，想挣扎，但男人的手像铁钳一样牢牢地摁在他脑后。

男人拽着他的头发将他拉开，另一只手把内裤褪下，阴茎直接拍打在他的脸上。男人扶着阴茎，不停地戳刺着他的嘴唇和脸颊，将龟头渗出的前液涂抹在他的脸上各处。

眼泪濡湿了蒙着Tim眼睛的布，他从未觉得如此屈辱和恐慌过。男人似乎很满意他现在的样子，低声呢喃着：“太美了，好小鸟，我的罗宾……”

男人的下一个命令是让他张开嘴舔，而Tim又犯了一个错误——他又一次犹豫了。

男人立刻掐着他的脖子将他提了起来，几拳重重地捣向他的腹部，疼痛让Tim头晕眼花，血从他的口中溢出，沾满他的下巴，又滴滴答答落在地板上。男人紧贴着他的耳朵，不停低语着，“乖一点，好吗？你乖一点，我不想打你的。”

这是个疯子。Tim脑袋发晕，迷迷糊糊地想。男人的话让他浑身发抖。男人像扔破布娃娃一样将他扔到了地上，Tim挣扎着爬了起来，抹掉嘴边的血。当男人再一次重复自己之前的命令的时候，他听话地，顺从地张开了嘴，开始舔舐男人的阴茎。

男人的手插进他的头发，牵引着他上上下下地舔着整根阴茎，Tim一言不发地，乖巧地像一个人偶娃娃，任由男人动作，配合地用舌头按摩着男人的阴茎。

“嘴张开，不要动。”男人很快下达了新的命令。Tim跪在原地，不住的颤抖着，尽自己所能将嘴张到最大。他所有的感官都被腹部的疼痛掩埋，他承受不住这样的再一次击打了，他选择了服从命令。

我很抱歉，我很抱歉，Tim想道，我让他失望了，我让所有人失望了。

男人的阴茎毫不留情的插入了他的嘴，粗大的阴茎根本不可能完全进入就已经抵到青少年的喉咙口。Tim发出了窒息的尖叫，咽反射让他的喉咙一次又一次在男人的龟头周围紧缩，他整张嘴已经被占满，撑到极限，但男人还有相当一部分阴茎没有插入。

男人的手紧扣着他的后脑勺，保持着这个令他难以呼吸的姿势固定不动。眼泪难以控制地不停流出，他下意识的挣扎全都被男人压制，他几乎感觉自己的下巴要被男人的阴茎卸掉。

男人似乎还想更进一步的插入，Tim吓坏了，不顾自己含着男人阴茎的姿势试图摇头，嘴里慌乱的发出呜呜声。男人的手又威胁般地收紧了些，Tim强迫自己冷静下来，舌头讨好般按压着嘴里的阴茎。男人轻声笑了，一只手抹开Tim脸颊上的泪水，低声道，“真漂亮。”

男人终于开始扶着他的后脑抽插时，Tim甚至因为从逐渐失去氧气的状态中恢复而感到一阵荒谬的快乐。男人抽插的速度很快，完全跟着自己的节奏，而且每次都狠狠地抵到他的喉头。Tim被顶出呕吐声，而他难受的反应似乎取悦了面前的男人。

随着时间的流逝，他的嘴唇和舌头由于过度摩擦而发麻，下巴因为长时间保持着张嘴的姿势而僵硬着，他的思维甚至也渐渐麻木，不再试图反抗，像一个乖巧的性爱娃娃。

男人最终拔出阴茎射在他脸上时，他也仍然保持着张开嘴伸出舌头的姿势，精液落在他的头发上、脸颊上、鼻梁与舌尖上，他还没来得及做出任何反应，男人又把半软的阴茎塞回他的嘴里，用诱哄般的语气说道，“乖乖帮忙清理干净，好吗？”

Tim机械地抬起被铐住的双手，听话地扶着男人的阴茎来回舔舐，甚至自觉地把精液都咽了下去，他的眼前仍然蒙着布，他只好一遍又一遍舔着手里的阴茎，直到男人的阴茎再他的手里又一次硬了起来。

男人出声让他停下，坐到了一旁的床上，掐着Tim的脖子让他转换姿势趴在自己胯间。男人摸了摸他的脸颊，简单地命令道，“舔。”  
Tim动作青涩笨拙而卖力地吞吐着男人的阴茎时，几个破碎的想法飘过他的脑海。

我想念Dick。

Bruce。

我想念Alfred。

Dick发现我不见了吗？

有任何人发现我不见了吗……？

这一次男人射在了他的喉咙深处，并且掐着他的脸颊确保他他咽下了每一滴精液。他的脸上有干涸的精液和血液，而Tim已经不再流泪了。

当男人一边满足地低声重复着他有多棒多好一边将他放到床上时，因为长时间的跪姿而疼痛的膝盖没有得到一丝一毫注意力，他唯一关心的是，这场折磨似乎暂时结束了。随着男人脚步渐渐远离，他终于安心地昏了过去。

\---

疼痛让Tim从昏迷中清醒，他花了好几秒才意识到自己所处的位置，以及下半身尖锐的刺痛。

昏迷期间他大概被清洗过，眼前蒙眼的黑布也换了，罗宾制服也被脱了个干净，但他此刻无暇关心这些。男人在他身后，一只手从从背后搂着他，另一只手的两根手指深深刺入他体内，尽管男人用了润滑剂，粗暴的动作还是让Tim痛得想蜷缩起来。Tim在男人的怀里虚弱无力的挣扎，而唯一的效果似乎是又一次取悦了男人。

“早上好。”Tim不知道男人只是说说而已还是真的已经是早上了，眼睛被蒙住加上间歇的昏迷已经让他失去时间概念。男人亲吻着他带着掐痕的脖颈，已经硬挺的阴茎隔着布料抵着他赤裸的身体，与此同时他身体里搅动的手指始终没有停下。

Tim很清楚接下来会发生什么。男人将手指从他身体里抽了出来，他以为会听到男人解开裤链的声音，而男人却离开他身边站了起来。

“既然你已经醒了，”男人语气轻松地宣布道，就好像在描述今天的天气一样自然，“那么我们还是先把你喂饱吧。”

Tim没有思考男人突然说这话是什么意思，他毫不犹豫地屈起双腿踹向男人。

第一击命中了。

Tim很快调整姿势试图站起来，但他的动作被脚上的束缚牵制了一下，就在那一瞬间——男人重新抓住了他。

他被扔到了地上，男人狠狠踹了他几脚，然后鞋子毫不留情地踩上他的胸口。男人的语气听起来很失望：“还没学会听话吗？”

Tim想开口的声音被喉咙和口中的血堵住。男人松开了他，走到了别的什么地方。然后是椅子拖动的声音，男人似乎是在椅子上坐下了。Tim可以听出他的位置，但是不明白男人的意图。Tim转身撑起身子，有些迷茫地将脸朝向男人的方向。

男人似乎觉得他的表情很有趣，语气也缓和了一些。他拍了拍手说道，“再给你一次机会，过来，我的小鸟。”

Tim此时才注意到房间里确实有食物的香气。他已经记不清自己有多久没有进食了，一旦注意到食物的味道之后，饥饿的感觉瞬间明显起来。他挣扎着站起来，朝男人的方向走去。

他刚迈开脚步，男人骤然冷酷的声音传来：“我有说过你可以走过来吗？”

Tim僵在了原地。男人的意思该不会是……

……会是吗。

男人发出了有些不耐烦的咂嘴声，Tim还听到了他活动关节的声音。被再一次击打的可能性让Tim条件反射地原地跪下，男人的声音依然冷酷，“然后呢？”

Tim慢慢地向前趴伏，直到他的手掌也接触到地面。男人的声音一瞬间又温和起来，“果然是只聪明的小鸟。现在听话，过来。”

当Tim手脚并用地向男人的方向爬去时，他无法止住随着手铐的碰撞声而从眼眶中不停涌出的泪水。房间并不大，但几步的爬行让他感觉到自己已经所剩无几的自尊进一步碎裂开来。

因为蒙眼难以估算距离，Tim的脸直接撞到了男人等待着的双手。

“你要记住，这是你自己选择的，”男人一只手近乎温柔地摸了摸他的头发，低声说道：“我没有逼你。”

不，不是这样的。Tim在心里尖叫。然而另一部分的他却挣扎着想同意男人所说的话，男人说的没错，这是他主动选择的，这是他的错，会受伤也是他的错……如果他一开始就听话，男人也许就不会打他……他说了他不想打他的……如果……

男人没有再让他想下去，像抱起一只宠物一样抱起Tim安置在大腿上。

“乖孩子。”男人一只手顺着腰部滑下，抚摸着他的大腿内侧，另一只手掐着Tim的下巴强迫他和自己接吻。与同龄人相比都显得瘦小的Tim几乎要被吞没在男人的怀里。男人掐着他下巴的手逐渐滑倒他的脖颈处，手指慢慢在他的脖子周围收紧，Tim发出濒死的小动物一般的尖叫，抽搐似的挣扎起来。

男人最终放开他时，他的脖子上已经留下了清晰的指印，Tim感到一阵头晕目眩，大口地喘着气，然后突然被男人递到他嘴边的水杯堵住了嘴。

他还没来得及闭上嘴，被子里的液体已经灌进了他的喉咙里。尝起来只是普通的冷水，但Tim也不知道里面会不会加了别的东西。男人不停抬高手里的水杯，逼迫Tim快速吞咽嘴里的水，而Tim的喉咙仍然因为之前粗暴的口交而疼痛，即使是水也让他感觉火辣辣地痛。他下意识抬起带着手铐的双手搭上男人的手腕，想减慢一点速度，而男人显然完全不在乎这些，更加快了手上的动作，几乎是兴致盎然地看着Tim因为痛苦而有些扭曲的表情。Tim终于被水呛到的时候，他几乎能直接感觉到男人的愉悦。

Tim不停咳嗽着，左右扭着头试图回避，而男人还是继续强行喂水，刚刚掐着他脖颈的手又捏住他的鼻子，又一次剥夺了他的呼吸。  
等他熬到男人满意时，他已经呛了好几次水，眼泪又一次浸湿了眼前蒙眼的黑布。好几次他以为自己快晕过去了，男人又及时放开了他。他不知道自己到男人玩够为止到底喝了多少水，但到最后他对喉咙的疼痛几乎已经完全麻木。

他从被抱到男人腿上起就闻到了食物的香味，但肯定不仅仅是食物。Tim几乎为男人将会怎样玩弄他的想象而感到恐惧。

男人没有立刻拿起食物，而是拿起了别的什么，他像摆弄布偶一样把Tim换了个姿势，很快，他感觉到有什么硬质物体抵在后方的穴口。

不可能进得去的。刚刚……刚刚两根手指已经让他感觉被填满了。Tim扭动着身体试图逃避，而男人只是毫不留情地一只手按着他一只手将按摩棒插入。

Tim痛得抽搐起来，带起一阵手铐和脚镣的碰撞声。比两根手指粗得多的按摩棒将他还没准备好的后穴直接撑开，他紧咬着下唇努力不让自己尖叫出声，男人不耐烦地掌掴上他的臀部，低吼道：“放松点。”

男人缓慢但一刻不停地将按摩棒向里推进，试图放松的努力并没有让疼痛减轻很多，但男人不管不顾地将按摩棒几乎全部插入，Tim还没来得及适应被强制填满的痛苦感觉，男人就立刻打开了开关。

Tim险些从男人的膝盖上摔下去，眼泪不受控制地涌出，他在完全没有准备好的情况下就被这样强行打开，此刻他承受的体内的震动带来的只有纯粹的痛苦和屈辱。

男人的手指撬开他紧咬的嘴唇，无法合拢的嘴也无法压抑呻吟和尖叫，男人的手指在他口中翻搅，甚至故意向更里探去按压他的舌根，使Tim不由自主地干呕起来，本就因为饥饿而疼痛的胃部似乎也抽痛了起来。

“你带着伤的样子真漂亮。”男人把手指从他口中抽出时低声在Tim耳边说道。随后，男人似乎终于伸手拿起了什么食物喂到了他的嘴边。Tim再次犹豫了几秒，男人此时似乎心情很好，又很耐心地说道，“放心吃吧，里面没加任何东西，我保证。”

他说他保证。Tim想道，体内的按摩棒还在折磨着他。

不能信任他……但他还有别的选择吗？他需要进食……他需要恢复体力。他需要活下去。  
Tim小心翼翼的张口，咬了一口嘴边的食物。  
口感像是面包，很普通的口感，Tim又咬下第二口，男人的另一只手慢慢下滑到他之前被猛击过，此刻仍然留有瘀伤的腹部，又重复了一遍刚刚的话：“你带着伤的样子真漂亮。”

说完，男人的手掌按上他腹部的淤青，大力揉弄起来。

Tim口中的食物几乎噎在喉咙里，但男人不由分说地继续往他嘴里塞着食物，他一边努力张嘴跟上男人喂食的速度，一边被腹部的剧烈疼痛和和下身的震动不停折磨着。他无处可逃，像一个小巧精致的无生气的玩偶被男人随心所欲地玩弄着。

男人喂食的动作稍有歇息，Tim抓紧时间嚼碎口中的食物吞下，不顾食管的刺痛，在男人闲下来的手伸向他后穴的按摩棒并握住底部小幅度地抽插时，他终于情不自禁开口：“……停……停下……”

他听到自己的声音沙哑而微弱，并且话一出口他就后悔起来，他确信男人最多只会对自己的话无动于衷，而根据男人之前的表现，更有可能让男人更加兴奋。即使无法摆脱眼下的状况，至少他不想给男人这种征服的快感。

果然，听见他的话男人受伤的动作没有听，Tim听到男人仿佛被取悦一样的轻哼，“要有礼貌，小鸟，拜托别人的时候要说'请'。你的蝙蝠爸爸没有教你吗？”

这个时候听到Bruce被提起让Tim一度以为已经失去的羞耻心突然全数回笼。

Bruce……他不知道Bruce或是Dick有没有发现他失踪了，他希望有，并且希望他们在找他的路上了。诚实来讲，他不知道自己还可以撑多久不崩溃。

他的沉默不知道被男人解读为了什么，他感觉到按摩棒的抽插骤然加快了速度，揉弄他腹部淤青部位的手也加大了力度，Tim不想这样轻易屈服，但是这真的太过了，他无法承受，他不应该被要求承受这些，他……

“请……请停下……”

他听到自己说，声音仿佛来自很遥远的地方。男人手上动作还是没停，语气轻松地继续道：“让我停下的话，是想要做点别的什么吗？”

“什么……什么都可以……”Tim下意识回答道，嘴唇颤抖着，额头已经布满汗珠，因为疼痛而轻微扭曲的脸十分苍白。男人只是笑了笑，“你不说清楚我怎么会懂呢？是你提出的要求，不是吗？小鸟不可以任性。”

Tim当然知道男人是想让他说什么。而说到最后一句话，男人的语气愈发冷酷，话音未落，他放在Tim腹部的手就用力地按了下去，而另一只手将按摩棒的震动频率调到最大，并抓住底部将它深深推进Tim的身体。

Tim觉得自己是想要尖叫的，但是当时他完全彻底地失声了。时间仿佛被放慢了十倍，痛苦像没有尽头一样被不断延长，眼前一片白光。他觉得自己有几秒钟晕过去了。等他意识回笼的时候，他意识到自己在用破碎的声音乞求施虐的男人：“够了……求你……求，求你操我……”

“当然可以，”男人的声音里是令人恐惧的愉快，“既然这是你的要求。”

不是，不是这样的。Tim意识模糊地想。但他也情不自禁地想到，就这样吧，就这样吧，他只希望这一切结束。

他隐隐约约感觉到男人解开了他脚腕上的束缚，后穴里的按摩棒被抽离扔到一边。男人像他的体重不存在一样轻松的拦腰把他抬起，男人的阴茎开始逐渐进入他的身体。

Tim的身体更进一步被强行打开，他能听到自己痛呼的声音，能感觉到泪水流过凝固的血痕，但他仿佛感觉意识随着男人的一点点深入而逐步抽离了身体，他像一个事不关己的旁观者对自己的遭遇冷眼相待。

他的腹部凸起男人阴茎的形状，他不再挣扎的手被男人牵引着去抚摸被顶起的位置，他只是顺从地随着男人的心意动作，乖巧得像温顺的宠物。

男人掰开他的双腿，掐着他的腰把他抬起再重重按回阴茎上，Tim随着男人的动作呻吟着，啜泣着，没有任何多余的动作。男人一巴掌抽在他的大腿内侧，声音兴奋到了极点：“太棒了，我的小鸟，你太棒了……”

Tim大张着双腿坐在男人身上，身下的男人一刻不停地用力顶弄着他，牙齿咬在他裸露的肩膀上，大力到几乎出血。令他感到恐惧的是，他自己的阴茎也随着微小快感的逐渐累积有了些许勃起的势头。

男人显然注意到了，他空出一只手握住Tim的阴茎上下撸动着，直到Tim的阴茎违背他意愿地完全勃起，男人催眠一般的声音在他耳边响起：“果然你也觉得舒服，是这样吧？”

与此同时，男人抚慰着他的阴茎的手威胁一样微微收紧到产生疼痛的程度。男人想得到的答案很明显，Tim停下做到一半的摇头动作，逼迫自己轻轻点了点头。

对不起。对不起。对不起。

他也不知道自己到底在和谁道歉。

而男人在他耳边笑了，“这样的话，你应该说句谢谢吧，罗宾？”

不要在这个时候这样称呼我。

Tim想这么说，但他只是顺着这个折磨他的男人的心意开口，然后用嘶哑地声音断断续续地一遍又一遍重复：

“……谢谢你。”

\---

“Tim！！！”

Dick一边喊着一边踹开了房门，而眼前的景象令他一瞬间几乎失去了呼吸。

Tim一个人赤裸地躺在床上，双眼被蒙着，他的脸上有干涸的血液，浑身上下几乎都是伤。Dick颤抖着双手逐渐接近Tim，他逼迫自己仔细观察Tim身上的伤痕：脖子上清晰的指印，肩膀上的咬痕，腰部和腿根的掐痕和腹部的瘀肿。

除此以外——Dick觉得自己几乎要呕吐了——他的腿间和红肿的穴口旁，甚至脸上都有干涸的精液。

Tim，他小小的、会抬头望着他害羞地微笑地小弟弟此刻看起来更加瘦小，如此脆弱，仿佛随时会被吞没在床单里就此消失。

Tim的身体几乎没有起伏，Dick蹲在床边，几乎是祈祷着去试探他的鼻息——呼吸微弱，但——Tim还活着。

这个事实带来的一点点欣慰很快被愤怒和自责淹没，但现在最要紧的是Tim。

他不敢伸手去碰Tim，用尽可能最温柔地声音轻声呼唤着：“Tim……Tim？”

Tim很长一段时间都没有动，久到Dick以为他没有唤醒Tim。

“……Di……夜翼？”Tim的声音和他的呼吸一样微弱。

“是我，Dick，是我，Tim，没关系了，我来救你了。”Dick试探着用一只手轻轻抚上Tim的脸颊。Tim缩瑟了一下，但没有什么别的动作。Tim这明显是下意识的反应让Dick又一次想呕吐。

Dick用另一只手碰了碰他的头发，轻声道：“我现在要碰你了……可以吗？Tim？”

Tim犹豫了一会，才下定决心般小声说道：“可以把蒙着我眼睛的东西摘掉吗？”

“Tim，你的眼睛如果很久没见光的话，突然这样会——”

“……求你了。”

Dick的话哽在了喉咙里。蒙眼的布条在Tim脑后系成死结，Dick尽可能动作轻柔地用小刀将结割开，同时说道：“先把眼睛闭——”

他话音未落，Tim就睁开了双眼。由于突然地光线的刺激，他不停地眨着眼。被刺激出的泪水从他宝石一般的漂亮的蓝眸中无法控制地涌出，但Dick看到Tim终于牵动了嘴角，露出一个安心而痛苦的微笑。

Dick伸手给Tim挡住光线，Tim湿漉漉地睫毛刷过他的手掌，而Dick自己的眼泪滴落在他的手背上。

“对不起……”Dick低声哽咽道，“我来晚了，对不起……”

听到他的话，原本无力地侧躺着的Tim硬是挣扎着坐了起来，他细瘦的手指顺着Dick的衬衫一路往上，慢慢地环住Dick的脖颈，另一只手轻轻拍了拍他的背。

“没关系。”是Tim的声音，他的弟弟，Tim的声音——Dick的眼泪落在Tim的发间，而带着一身伤的Tim只是闭上双眼环抱着Dick，小小地声音在他耳边轻轻响起：“不要觉得抱歉，Dick，这不是你的错。没关系。”

Tim在安慰他，此时此刻最不应该在安慰别人的Tim在安慰他。

Dick勉强强迫自己止住眼泪，小心翼翼地换了个姿势把Tim抱到自己怀里。他抱着Tim站起来的时候，为怀里仿若无物的重量又一次心碎了。

Tim的头贴着Dick的肩膀，他的声音很轻很小，Dick几乎无法确认自己有没有听见。

“……谢谢你来了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 手机弄格式真是弄得想死所以直接放弃了🤯


End file.
